


Set Me On Fire

by orphan_account



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Angst, M/M, Songfic, but OBVIOUSLY i suck at writing, i think i left too much of this up to interpretation, its SUPPOSED to be fahc polyam, its really sad, listening to the song might help, literally none of this turned out as expected ill probably rewrite it at some point, makes me cry mate, screams internally
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 14:38:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11106642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Set Me On Fire - Rosie Yang





	Set Me On Fire

_ Take me back to your place _ _   
_ _ Show me how to dance _

_ Let’s go watch the sunset _ __   
_ With me in your hands _ __   
__   
_ Fly me on a jet plane _ __   
_ Take me to the moon _ _   
_ __ Wherever you go I’ll follow

 

Michael never missed an opportunity to take his boy home with him, to cuddle him sweetly and to treat him to the loveliest desserts. In the evening, providing the weather was acceptable, Michael would drag Gavin onto the balcony overlooking the sea and they’d sit together on the uncomfortable metallic chairs watching the sun set behind the deep purple ocean. Michael wouldn’t stop talking, but Gavin couldn’t tell what he was saying.

__   
_ Never really meant to start a spark _ __   
_ But this love _ __   
_ This love is like arrows through our hearts _ __   
_ I’m dreaming _ __   
__   
_ Set me on fire with _ __   
_ Endless words that show my worth _ _   
_ __ You take me to a place I’ve never known

 

The following morning, Michael would open his front door to Jack, Geoff, Ryan and Jeremy. He wouldn’t have to say anything, they’d step forwards into his home one-by-one off their own accord. Gavin would be bundled up comfortably on the sofa, some far off expression etched into his face as he studied the television screen before him. His phone was vibrating in his pocket, but he pretended he couldn’t hear it. He didn’t want to talk right now.

 

Jack hurried into the kitchen and prepared 6 cups on the counter. Each cup was given a teabag, and each cup had milk added. She peered around the door before adding sugar cubes to the two cups closest to her. Once the kettle clicked, she carefully poured the boiling water into each cup, sighing as the steam escaped and warmed up her face.

 

Jeremy perched on the end of the sofa by Gavin’s feet. He was talking hurriedly about some fancy new cars he had his eye on, and all the fantastic features it boasted. Gavin grinned at all the right parts - the parts where Jeremy nodded and his lips formed “so yeah-!” -, but it must have been apparent that he couldn’t lip read fast enough. __   
__   
_ Set me on fire with _ __   
_ Silent the kisses light the sunset _ _   
_ __ Darkness is our playground we call home

 

Before long, the treacle sunshine was pouring in through the glass panes, casting a soft shadow beneath it. Gavin had dropped off somewhere between a conversation about cars, and one about the state of the economy. Soon after  _ this _ , the room was cast into darkness, and Michael gently knelt down in front of his boy and placed two soft kisses upon his cheek. __   
__   
_ Take me in your mustang _ __   
_ Let’s go cruise the streets _ __   
_ We’ll stay young forever _ __   
_ Cause love knows my beat _ __   
__   
_ Running free in the daylight _ __   
_ Feeling save in the night time _ __   
_ With your eyes beside me _ _   
_ __ This love I won’t fight

 

“What are we going to do today, Michael?” Gavin’s voice is almost shouting, above the incessant ringing he heard almost non-stop. No one wanted to complain, they were overwhelmingly grateful to be able to hear his voice at all. Michael smiled.

 

“We’re going for a drive.”

 

“Michael…”

 

“Yeah, boi?”

 

“I want to fight it.”

 

“You are. You’re doing a great job, boi.” __   
__   
_ Never really meant to start a spark _ __   
_ But this love _ __   
_ This love is like arrows through our hearts _ __   
_ I’m dreaming _ __   
__   
_ Set me on fire with _ __   
_ Endless words that show my worth _ __   
_ You take me to a place I’ve never known _ __   
__   
_ Set me on fire with _ __   
_ Silent the kisses light the sunset _ _   
_ __ Darkness is our playground we call home

 

Michael of course wound open the roof - the summer heat made it impossible to drive anywhere without doing so. Gavin giggled and squealed loudly at the refreshing sensation of wind blowing into his face and ruffling his hair. He glanced to Michael who had a stronger focus on the road than anything else. Instead of muttering, Gavin started to sign something discreetly in front of him. His hands were weak, so he knew it wasn’t an entirely accurate sign, but it was only for his own benefit anyway.

 

Once they arrived back home, Michael kissed Gavin’s cheek which made him giggle. __   
__   
_ Storms they may come _ __   
_ But I’m here to stay _ __   
_ Cause this heart is my anchor _ __   
_ No I won’t drift away _ __   
_ Fearlessly in love with all your ways _ _   
_ __ Shooting arrows through my heart with your love and embrace

 

“Wha-aat are we doo-in’ today Micool?” Gavin’s voice was much quieter this time. The buzzing in his head remained at the same volume, so being unable to hear his own speech made it slurred and inaccurate. Michael glanced sadly at his boi laid out on the sofa, his blankets half covering his body as they began to slide onto the floor.

 

_ “ _ Resting.”

  
“Oh! Th-aat’s okay. I can..rest.” __   
__   
_ Set me on fire with _ __   
_ Endless words that show my worth _ __   
_ You take me to a place _ __   
_ I’ve never known _ __   
__   
_ Set me on fire with _ __   
_ Silent the kisses light the sunset _ _   
_ __ Darkness is our playground we call home


End file.
